


【授權翻譯】背叛 Betrayal

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: grangersnape100, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 斯內普被傳召到鄧不利多的辦公室，這個傳召非常討厭。短故事AU
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】背叛 Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Betrayal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161065) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用
> 
> 赫敏已成年  
> \----  
> 授權請見series

對傳召感到非常惱怒，斯內普大步而不耐地走進了鄧不利多的辦公室，在看到赫敏就在裡面坐著時腳步微微一頓。那七年級生雖然沒有看著他，但卻是眼圈紅紅的。

鄧不利多臉上一派嚴肅，語調中沒有絲毫的仁慈。

「西弗勒斯，我聽到了與你跟格蘭傑小姐有關的一項嚴重指控。」

在看到一旁站著的無情的、自以為是的哈利後，斯內普的雙眼盛滿了黑色的怒火。

他們怎敢讓他的赫敏落淚。

「波特。」他柔聲喚道，很愉悅地看到了那男孩畏縮了。多個冰冷的復仇計劃已在那斯萊特林的腦海中開始成形。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
